A New Love
by xoxobabe
Summary: Wyatt's girlfriend's friend comes to CA from NY and stays for a few days. All seems to go well for her until the goes back home. She decides to move back to CA and Wyatt, Reagan and Chris are there to help her, however, Chris a little bit more. This is se
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Wyatt walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where he saw Chris watching TV. All throughout the room there was a mess of cups and a pizza box from last night.

"Alright I'm going to the airport to pick up Reagan. Clean up this mess." Said Wyatt.

Chris turned around so he could see Wyatt. "Why? She never did care about the mess."

"Well she isn't just coming by herself. She's bringing one of her friends and she's going to be staying here and sleeping on the couch."

Chris turned off the TV and started to gather the cups that were on the coffee table. "Fine. I'm surprised you didn't offer my room since you did that last time." Said Chris a little angry.

"That was only one time." Said Wyatt as he took his keys off the kitchen counter, which was right near the couch since they lived in an apartment. "And I didn't think you'd mind."

"What time do you have to be at the airport?"

"About 8:30." Wyatt walks over to the fridge and gets a can of coke.

"Then shouldn't you be leaving? It's already 8."

"Shit. I'll be back later. Make sure you clean up that mess." Said Wyatt as he rushed out of the apartment.

Chris laughed as Wyatt rushed out of the apartment. "Well mine as well start cleaning."

Wyatt rushed down the stairs and got into his car and sped off in the direction of the airport.

"Where is Wyatt? It's already 8:45. It's hot and I don't wanna wait any longer." Complained Michaela.

"He'll be here. He wouldn't forget about us. Me in particular." Reagan smiled as she thought of Wyatt. "Are you ever gonna move back? I miss you being only twenty minutes away. Now to see you I have to get a flight to New York."

"I've only lived there for four months. Danny moved there so I went with him."

"He's just your boyfriend. You could've had a long distance relationship." Said Reagan getting her to consider moving back.

Michaela looked at Reagan with a look that said you've got to be kidding me. "So you're saying if Wyatt moved somewhere and wanted you to go with him, you wouldn't? I highly doubt that." She laughed why saying the last part.

"Ok so maybe I would consider it."

"That's what I thought Ray. What kind of car does he have anyway?"

Reagan looked at into the distance. "He's got a Nissan Xterra."

"So he's got a brother right?" asked Michaela with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You have a boyfriend."

"Oh so because I have a boyfriend I can't enjoy what another guy looks like? That is if he's hot."

"Well I don't have a picture of him on me, just Wyatt. You'll see him when you see him."

"Which won't be long." Said Michaela standing up. "Wyatt's here."

Michaela and Reagan walked to the Nissan and Wyatt got out to help with their stuff.

As soon as they got the luggage in the car, they got in and started to drive to the apartment.

"So Wyatt, it's been awhile since I talked to you. How have you been?"

"It's only been two weeks since I talked to you Michaela. It's not that long. But I've been good. You?"

"Pretty much good. Miss home though." Michaela quickly looked over at Reagan. "Don't think about it."

"So do you want me to take you to see your mom?" asked Wyatt quickly glancing at Reagan.

"No. I don't have to see here since I live here. I can see her whenever."

"What about you Michaela?"

"Nah. That's okay. Let's just go to your place so we can eat take out, maybe Chinese and watch movies."

Once they got to their apartment, Wyatt got out and headed to the trunk of the car. He got the luggage out of the car and he started to bring a couple of bags to the door of the building. Reagan and Michaela got the smaller luggage bags.

"So now I get to see what his brother looks like." Said Michaela half joking around.

"Oh God Michaela. Let's just get upstairs. Wyatt's holding the door for us. Come on." Reagan went to the door that Wyatt was holding open. Once they were inside they got into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**Chapter Two: **

The elevator opened on the designated floor and Wyatt, Reagan, and Michaela walked towards the apartment. Wyatt took out his keys after setting the bags down on the floor and put the keys in the look and turned them so the door would unlock. He opened the door and let Reagan and Michaela in first and then took the bags from the floor and went inside. When they entered they heard music coming from Chris' room. Wyatt and Reagan went into their room and put the luggage in the corner out of the way. Michaela left hers near the door and went to sit on the couch. She took the remote and turned on the TV. Nothing was on so she went looking for Wyatt and Reagan in their bedroom.

"You guys wanna get Chinese food and watch a movie? I'm kinda hungry." Said Michaela.

Wyatt started to leave the room and answered Michaela just as he passed her. "Yeah. I'll go get the menu in the kitchen."

Michaela and Reagan left the bedroom and followed Wyatt into the kitchen. "So what do you wanna order?"

"Umm…fried chicken dumplings, boneless spare ribs, and that spicy chicken. What is it called again?" asked Michaela trying to remember what it was called even though she had it all the time.

"General Sos' chicken?" said a voice from behind her.

Michaela turned around and saw a guy there. Wyatt realized that Chris wasn't going to say anything else so he did instead. "This is Chris. Chris this is Michaela." All Chris did was nod and Michaela just turned around to face Reagan and Wyatt once again. "So I'll go order what she wants and what we usually get. I'll be right back." Wyatt grabbed the phone and went into the bedroom to order the food.

Chris went back into his bedroom after getting a can of soda. Wyatt came out of the bedroom and told them the food will be there in about 45 minutes. They decided to watch a movie called Running Scared. Just as the movie was starting, Michaela got up and went to what she assumed was Chris' bedroom. She knocked on the door and wait for his reply.

"Come in."

Michaela opened the door and saw Chris on his computer. "We're watching a movie. You wanna join us?"

"What movie?"

"Running Scared."

Chris got up and headed for the door. Michaela assumed he was going to watch it so she left and Chris came out soon afterwards. About 45 minutes into the movie the food came and they finished watching it while eating.

When the movie ended, Reagan looked at the time on the cable box. It read 11:30. "Alright I'm going to bed. Wyatt you coming?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna lock up." Said Wyatt getting up and heading for the door.

As soon as he locked up, Wyatt went into his room. Chris noticed that neither Wyatt nor Reagan got her a blanket and a couple of pillows. He walked out of the room and went to a nearby closet. He grabbed a couple of pillows, pillowcases, and a blanket and went back to Michaela. He gave her everything and went to go inside.

Michaela turned around a bit and was a little surprised since she thought he didn't like her very much because he didn't really pay attention to her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chris walked into his room and went to sleep. Michaela went to bed also after she got everything set up.

Next Morning

"Go your own way, go your own way." Michaela woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing and groaned, not wanting to get up. She looked at the display screen on her Slvr and saw a picture of Danny on the background. She clicked the answer button and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's Cali?" answered Danny.

"It's good. I cant wait to see you though."

"About that actually. It's actually the reason I was calling. And I wanted to see how you were doing there," he said the last part quickly not wanting her to think he didn't miss her and was wondering how she was. "I'm going to have to be going to Florida with Brian because our boss wants us to head there for him since he can't make it."

Michaela listened to what he was saying but when she heard silence for a minute she started talking. "So when exactly are you going?"

"Well I'm leaving tonight and I won't be back for a week. So I was wondering since you're only here because of me basically, if you wanted to stay there a few extra days."

"I guess I can if you won't be home anyway. I can always borrow some of Ray's stuff. She wouldn't mind."

"Alright well I have to go. It's later here and I have to get back to work. I'll call you later though. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye Danny."

Michaela turned off the phone, got up and walked over to the window. When she heard a door open she turned around and saw Reagan in coming out of her bedroom.

When Reagan saw Michaela near the window, her face showed complete shock. "You're up Michaela. It's only 8."

Michaela gave a fake expression of shut up. "Yeah. Yeah. Shut up. What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"You're going to give me, a guest from NY and also your best friend, cereal for breakfast?"

"You know, Michaela, you are absolutely right. You should get a big meal," she paused purposely and began talking again. "But I'm not going to be making it"

"You bitch." Michaela laughed.

Reagan started to make coffee. "So who called you?"

"Danny. What you didn't listen in on my convo with him?"

Reagan looked over at Michaela. "Only you do that." Michaela just smiled.

"So what did he want?"

"You know to see how I was doing, telling me he had to go to Florida for a week or so and that I can stay here longer if I wanted since he wouldn't be home to see me anyway. No big deal."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to be staying?"

"I'll probably go back home. I told him I probably would stay here but I don't think I will. I have to start looking for a job there. I decided four months living somewhere is long enough where I can actually look for one. So where is Wyatt and Chris?"

"They had to go somewhere earlier this morning. They left like half an hour ago. Hey do you mind if you hang out with Chris until dinnertime? I have to work, which I didn't realize until after you told me when you were coming and I couldn't change the dates that quick, and Wyatt is helping one of his friends with I don't know what but he won't be here. So would you mind?"

"No it's completely fine with me. I could even go hang out at my brothers place if I wanted to. I'm not, but I could. It'll be cool hanging out with Chris since I doubt he would actually hang with me when you or Wyatt are around."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just seems like since he's not exactly my friend, he doesn't have to stay with me and just hang. He's our age, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Okay well I'm going to go. Chris should be back by 12. Since you get up at 12 usually I thought it would be okay to wait to have lunch a little later."

"Whatever."

Reagan left the apartment leaving Michaela to wait around until Chris came home to hang out with her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day With Chris

**Chapter Three: The Day With Chris**

Michaela was watching TV when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw Chris coming into the apartment.

"Hey. So I guess it's just you and me until tonight. I didn't make any kind of plans of where we would go because I didn't know what you would want to do and I don't want Wyatt on my case of how I could've done something you wanted to do. So what do you want to do?" asked Chris as he came towards the couch and sat down facing her.

"First of all hey. And second I don't know. I've lived here so there isn't anything that would get you in trouble such as you didn't take me sightseeing. We'll do something we both want to do."

"Okay. I would say then to get something to eat outside and either see a movie or umm…"

"Go to a park and just walk?"

"I guess. I don't really go to parks or anything but I guess we could. Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care. We could go to some café. You know get coffee and a muffin or something."

"It's lunch time though." Chris said confused.

"Well I usually get up around this time so not for me it isn't. What did you want to get?"

"I was thinking Taco Bell or something. Maybe McDonalds?"

They both sat there for a few minutes since they didn't agree on where to go. Chris spoke up. "How about this? We can go to both a Café and McDonalds."

"I'm not a pig. I can't eat all that."

"No. I mean you can get what you want and then we can go to McDonalds get what I want and take it to a park. Then we can take the walk that you want and then catch a movie. What do you say?" asked Chris hopefully. "It solves all our problems."

"We didn't exactly have problems. But yeah that works for me. Let me just get ready." Said Michaela walking over to her bag to get her stuff and going into the bathroom to get ready. About fifteen minutes later Michaela came out of the bathroom ready to go. Chris was nowhere in site so she went to his bedroom to see if he was there. Forgetting to knock on the door she opened it and found Chris with his shirt off. After Chris glanced over at her, she shut the door quickly and sat on the couch. Chris walked out a couple of seconds later and saw Michaela on the couch. "I'm sorry Chris. I should've knocked."

"Don't worry about it. My shirt was the only thing off. It's like being in a pool or at the beach."

They walked out of the apartment building and Chris led her over to a 1967 Mustang Fastback. They got in and Chris looked over at Michaela. "So did you like what you saw up there?" asked Chris as he started the car.

Michaela playfully slapped Chris. "Shut up and drive."

Chris laughed and took off going to the café first and then to McDonalds. They got to the park and they sat on a bench. They ate their food without any talk and soon went for their walk.

"So you used to live here?"

"Yeah until about four months ago."

"So why did you move?"

"My boyfriend decided to move there so I moved with him."

"Oh. That's cool I guess. Not sure I would move somewhere that far away from friends and family though."

"Yeah it was kind of hard but I got used to it and I can always catch a flight here anytime I want to. It's not like I work or anything."

"I would love it if I didn't have to work, I would just lounge around the house all day."

"That's basically what I do besides going shopping and going to the gym" Michaela laughed.

"So you go back in a couple days?"

"Yeah I'm staying the whole day today and tomorrow here but I leave the next morning. Danny, my boyfriend, called me this morning and said he had to go to Florida today for his job and that I could stay for a week but I'm just gonna leave the day I planned to."

"Why? If all you do is lounge around your house all day."

"I don't know. Since that is my home I should be there."

"Well it's your decision."

"You would want me to stay?"

Chris stopped walking "What do you mean?

Michaela looked over at Chris and then down to the ground. "Well you just didn't seem to actually pay attention to me at the apartment. I don't mean anything by it though."

"It's okay." Chris started walking again but noticed Michaela hadn't. He put his arm around her and forced her to walk but not with hard force. "Really I understand. I'm not the most mannered person when other people stay at the house."

"I really am sorry though."

"It's fine. How about we go catch that movie?"

"Sure. What are we gonna see?"

"How about The Covenant?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to see that."

Chris and Michaela walked to the car and drove to the movie theatre. Chris paid for her even though Michaela kept insisting she paid for her own and they went into the movie theatre. When they got out of the theatre a couple of hours later, they realized it was 5:30 and they both had a message. Chris had one from Wyatt and Michaela had one from Reagan. Chris listened to his message. "Chris where are you? You didn't kill her and drop her somewhere did you? Reagan here thinks you would try to get her home as soon as you can so you wouldn't have to stay with her that long. See you when you get home then."

While Chris started the car Michaela started to listen to hers. "Hey. It's 5. Why aren't you back yet? Having fun? Hope so. You guys don't really talk here. I'm going to start cooking. It should be ready by 6. Call me when you get this okay. Bye." Michaela clicked the end button and dialed Reagan's number while Chris drove them home.

"Hello?"

"Hey. We're on out way home. We should be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. How was it?"

"Good."

"Okay. Well I'll let you go. Be careful."

"Yes mother."

"I only do it because I love you. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Michaela hung up.

"What did she say?"

"Oh just be careful. You know how mothers are." Michaela kidded.

Chris laughed. "Yeah."

Chris drove the rest of the way home while Michaela fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story. I keep forgetting about it until after I post it so I decided to put it at the top of my next chapter since I think about it while I'm writing my chapter when it's still too early to write it. Hopefully I will remember better this way. I didn't want those of you reviewing me to think I'm not paying attention to who is reviewing me. I figure since you have the time to review me I have the time to say quick thanks.

Ayana Starman  
sexiibrowneyes  
Roswell lover11

**Chapter Four: The Talk**

Chris and Michaela got home around 6:15 because of traffic. Chris didn't want to wake up Michaela because she looked peaceful sleeping but he didn't think he would be able to carry her the whole way up. He gently shook her awake. "We're here."

"Oh." Michaela said sleepily. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About five minutes after we got in the car." Chris laughed and then so did Michaela. "So I guess we should head in."

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"6:20 now."

"I think Reagan said they were eating at 6. Maybe she waited though since I told her we were on our way home. She usually waits if she knows someone's on their way."

Chris opened his door and Michaela opened hers. They walked into the apartment building and to the elevator. As the door opened to their floor, Chris and Michaela cool smell the pasta that was ready and they got even hungrier. When they reached the door Chris took out his keys, turned the lock and opened the door. He let Michaela in first and then he went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Smells good in here." Said Michaela as she walked towards Reagan in the kitchen area.

Chris walked over to the couch where Wyatt was watching TV. They said a quick hey to each other and continued watching TV where they were watching Overhaulin. Michaela, as told by Reagan, went over to get Wyatt and Chris to tell them they were ready to eat. Everyone went to sit down at the table. Wyatt sat across from Reagan and Chris across from Michaela. After they were done with dinner, Wyatt and Reagan were watching a movie in the living room and Chris and Michaela were at the sink in the kitchen.

"So how tired are you? You did fall asleep in the car at 5:30 so you must be tired."

"Yeah but they're watching a movie that's only been on for twenty minutes. I still have to wait about an hour and a half before I can go to bed."

"You can sleep in my room if you want and I'll sleep on the couch. I'm not tired at all so it's not like I'm going to bed right now."

"I can't take your room."

"Why not? You're just gonna sleep in it for a night and then I can have it again after you leave." Chris was able to tell from the look on her face that she wanted to fall asleep right then. "You know what? I'm not offering anymore. I'm telling you. Go get your stuff and go to sleep." Said Chris more demandingly.

"Bossy huh? Fine." Said Michaela walking off to get her stuff. Before she went into his room she turned around to face him. "And thank you.."

"No problem."

Michaela was in Chris' room changing into her Victoria's Secret PINK tank top. She still had on her jeans when she heard a knock on the door and then Chris' voice. "Hey it's me. Can I come in for a minute?"

"Yeah. It's your room."

Chris opened the door and saw Michaela standing there in her tank top and jeans. "I'm sorry. You could've finished changing before you let me in."

"It's okay."

"I'm just gonna get my stuff and then I'll leave you alone." Said Chris walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants and then started walking towards the door. "Do you want me to change the sheets?"

"No its okay. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Chris walked out the door and Michaela took off her jeans, leaving her hipster on as the only thing besides her tank top and bra on, and slipped into his bed falling asleep quickly.

Chris walked into the living room area and sat down on the armchair. Reagan looked over at Chris. "Where's Michaela?"

"Asleep."

"Where?"

"In my room." Chris said as if it were no big deal.

"I thought you didn't like other people sleeping in your room. You made a big deal about it last time and you were complaining about it to me yesterday morning when I told you she was coming." Said Wyatt surprised.

"What? She was tired and you were watching a movie and its not like I was gonna go to bed now anyway." Said Chris.

"Trying to get on her good side Chris?" asked Reagan. "She has a boyfriend you know."

"I know. We were talking about him before. I wouldn't do anything like that anyway."

"Sure. Tell yourself that." Said Reagan going back to watching the movie that they had put on.

All throughout the movie Chris wasn't paying attention. Instead he was thinking about Michaela. "Chris? Hello?" Wyatt interrupted Chris from his thoughts.

"What?"

"The movie's over. We're going to bed."

"Okay. You could've just left me out here without telling me."

"I did. I came back out for some water and you were still staring at the TV."

"Oh. I was just thinking."

"That's a first." Joked Wyatt. "What about?"

"Nothing."

Wyatt took a seat. "You can tell me. I won't say anything."

Chris hesitated and then spoke. "Michaela."

"So you do like her then."

"Yeah. But I can't do anything because she has a boyfriend. I don't want her to feel guilty about anything if we did get together though. I'm just gonna leave it alone. She's not going to be here long anyway. She doesn't even live on this side of the country."

"Well Reagan has been trying to get her to move back out here so maybe you can help her." Said Wyatt joking around.

Chris was about to say something when Reagan came out of the bedroom looking for Wyatt. "What takes so long to get a glass of water huh?"

"We were just talking. I'm coming in now though."

"Wait a minute. Are you guys planning on doing something in there tonight?" asked Chris disgusted.

"Don't be jealous you're not getting any." Said Wyatt.

"Wyatt! No Chris, we're not doing anything tonight." Reagan went back into the bedroom.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go in now. Night." Said Wyatt getting up and went into his bedroom.

Chris went to sleep thinking about Michaela again.

A/N: Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to something happening. But don't worry. You are now one chapter closer to what you wanted. I'm not sure about having another chapter up by tonight but I am going to be working on another one.


	5. Chapter 5: AN

A/N:

Sorry but this is not an actual chapter.

I realized I haven't described what Michaela and Reagan look like.. When I write my stories I picture an actual actress or actor portraying them so here they are:

Michaela: Adrianne Palicki

Reagan: Ashley Cafagna-Tesoro And others that will be appearing I might as well add them now I suppose: 

Danny: Jon Abrahams

Shane: Sarah Laine

Marie: Daneel Harris

There might be some other characters but I'm not sure yet since I haven't written the next chapter yet. I can't tell you if I'm gonna have another one up because as of now I don't feel like writing another chapter but it's 8 and I don't go to bed until 12.


	6. Chapter 6: Day at the Mall

A long overdue update…sorry I've been sort of busy with this senior project thing for school. I'll be done with it all on Tuesday.

Chapter Five: Day at the Mall

Michaela woke up slowly. For a minute she lay in bed rubbing her eyes and looked around at the walls. She saw various posters of women, cars, and bikes on the blue painted wall. She heard noise coming from the kitchen and smelt the smell of pancakes. She got up, put on a pair of Victoria's Secret PINK shorts and went into the kitchen. In the kitchen Wyatt and Reagan were making pancakes while getting batter on their clothes. Wyatt and Reagan didn't notice Michaela so she decided to make them notice. She cleared her throat.

Reagan turned around after she heard a noise. "Morning Michaela. How was Chris' bed last night?"

"Okay if you're basing it on how the bed itself was then good. If it's how Chris was, I wouldn't know." Replied Michaela. She looked around and saw no sign of Chris. Of course she couldn't see if he was on the couch from where she was. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's still sleeping. Reagan said we should wake you guys up right when we're about to eat but since you're up we only have to wake up Chris. You mind doing that? I'll finish this while Reagan sets the table." Said Wyatt flipping another pancake.

"Sure." Michaela headed over to Chris. When she got there she saw him with his shirt off again and his hair was messed up. Almost like a girl had run her hand in it and tousled it up a bit. She smiled to herself. She looked over at Reagan and saw her looking at her and immediately bent down to wake him up. She shook him a couple of times until he woke up. "Hey. We're gonna be eating." She got up and started to head towards the table.

"What are we having?" asked Chris as he got up.

"Pancakes." She called over her shoulder.

As Chris was walking behind her, he couldn't help but to look her over. He sat down across from her and next to Reagan. Wyatt walked over to the table and brought the plate of pancakes with him. He set them on the table and sat down next to Michaela and Chris. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Don't know. Just hang out here or something." Said Chris as he took a bite out of his pancakes.

"We're going to the mall." Said Reagan. "We probably won't be home until later on tonight. We may not be here for dinner. Depends on how we feel."

"Guess as soon as I get home I'll be going to bed early again." Said Michaela.

Chris looked over at Michaela. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Umm I think 8. I guess I should check that before I go to bed. Just in case." Laughed Michaela.

Soon they were all done eating breakfast. Michaela and Reagan got dressed and were on their way out. "We promise to call you with what we're doing for dinner." Said Reagan.

Michaela walked out of the apartment and started to head for the elevators.

Wyatt stopped cleaning the kitchen and walked into the living room area. "How about we go out for dinner together since its Michaela's last night here?"

"We could do that. Is Chris going to come or does he have plans. I mean it is a night where he goes to clubs looking for some. Which is wrong by the way."

"I'll talk to him. I mean he does like her."

"He told you that he did?"

"Last night he said that he did but he wouldn't do anything about it because she has a boyfriend."

"Oh. Well…"

"Ray are you coming?" interrupted Michaela.

"Yeah. Ok well I guess I'm going to go. I'll call you later okay? We should be done by four so maybe we could meet somewhere around 5? Or do you want to go sometime later?"

"5 is fine. I'm not working today. See you later." Wyatt kissed Reagan and then she left.

Chris walked out of his bedroom. "I'll be back later."

"Wait a second. What are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Why? Doing something with Reagan tonight and you want Michaela and me out of here?"

"No. That was only a couple of times and who cares? I was just asking if you wanted to go out to eat with us since its Michaela's last night here."

"She's lived here her whole life. Why are you guys going out to eat?" asked Chris.

"We thought it would be nice. So are you coming?"

"Yeah. I'll go. What time?"

"We're thinking about being there at 5."

"Is it okay if I meet you there?" asked Chris as more of a statement than a question.

"Sure." Said Wyatt as Chris started to walk out the door.

Wyatt went into his bedroom to get ready for work.

Michaela and Reagan walked out to Reagan's 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse. "I see you still have this car."

"Yeah. Get in." said Reagan as she opened the driver's side door and got in. She started the car and Nickelback started to play on the radio. Michaela changed the radio to a CD a put in Steve Miller Band. The Joker started to play.

"I see you still you got the bad taste in music." Said Reagan jokingly.

"Oh shut up. Classic rock is the best music ever. Not today's music. Well some of it anyway." Said Michaela seriously.

Reagan backed out of her parking spot and started to exit the apartment parking lot. They drove the way to the mall in silence and just listened to the music like the usually did when Michaela lived in California. At the mall, Reagan found a parking spot rather quickly and pulled in it. They both got out and started walking towards the entrance.

"I have to use the bathroom before we do any shopping. You wanna come with me or just hang out here until I'm done?" asked Reagan.

"I'll stay out here. I'm gonna call Danny."

"Okay. Be right back." Reagan walked into the women's bathroom and Michaela took out her cell phone.

Michaela dialed Danny's number and waited for an answer. For a few minutes it rang and then his voicemail picked up. "Hey it's Danny. Leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can."

Michaela left a quick message and hung up. She looked around and saw a couple of people who were friends with both Michaela and Reagan. She walked up to them. "Marie, Shane. Hey. What's up?" she asked as she hugged each of them.

"Not much. You? Who are you here with?" asked Shane.

"I'm good. Reagan's here but she's in the bathroom."

"So how long are you staying?" asked Marie.

"I'm going back tomorrow. I was only staying for a few days."

"How is Danny?"

"He's good. I tried calling him but he didn't answer just now. I'll just talk to him tomorrow when I get home. He's actually in Florida right now doing something for his job. How's your boyfriend Marie?"

Marie smiled. "He's good. Very hot."

Michaela and Shane laughed. "Ok."

"Yeah whenever asks how he is, she always puts a hot in there." Laughed Shane.

Reagan walked out of the bathroom and over to Shane, Michaela, and Marie. They all said their hellos and decided that they would shop the mall together. They all bought something but Michaela held off on a lot because she had to fly back and she didn't want to have to lug more bags onto the plane. Marie and Shane had to go leaving Michaela and Reagan to themselves. They decided to stop at the malls coffee shop.

"So we still have about an hour until we have to leave. We have to be there by 5 right?" asked Michaela.

"Yeah. Which reminds me I have to call Wyatt." Michaela stared in one of the stores while Reagan was on the phone. Soon she got off. "He said for us to drive home and he would drive us there. Chris is going to meet us there. We should start to head back." Michaela and Reagan got up and headed to her car. Once they were on the road, Reagan started to talk. "So? You and Chris?"

"We're not anything. I have a boyfriend remember?" said Michaela looking out the front windshield.

Reagan looked over at her. "Do you like him? I saw you smiling when Wyatt asked you to wake him up for breakfast."

"Maybe. But I have a boyfriend. I'm not the cheating type."

"You could always start. Maybe you'll like Chris a lot and move back here." Said Reagan hopefully. "But then again I don't want you to get hurt and if Danny found out then you might. I don't mean physically or anything like that but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Let's just drive." The rest of the way home, Michaela thought about Chris and her possible feelings for him. They arrived at the apartments at 3:20.


	7. Chapter7: Expensive Dinner & Cheap Movie

Chapter Six: Expensive Dinner and Cheap Movie

Michaela and Reagan walked into the apartment. They found it empty so they went into Reagan's room to get ready. Wyatt had told Reagan that it was going to be a fancy place so they should wear something dressy. Reagan pulled out a knee length sleeveless black dress. She laid it on the bed and then to her dresser to put on her make-up. "Pick out whatever you want. Since you probably don't have anything fancy for tonight."

"Actually I did bring one of my dresses with me. You never know where we were going to go so I decided to bring it."

"Which one is it?"

"You've never seen it before. I bought it in New York. I'm going to put on my make-up in the bathroom and then put on my dress. You can see it once I'm all done." Said Michaela walking out to get her dress. "No peeking either."

"Fine." Laughed Reagan. "I didn't realize this dinner was our date."

"Shut up." Yelled Michaela from the bathroom.

Wyatt walked into the apartment. He saw the bags from the mall and knew that Michaela and Reagan were home. "Ray?"

"I'm getting ready. I'll be right out." Answered Reagan.

Wyatt sat on the couch and waited for Reagan to come out. When she did, he would go into the bedroom and get ready himself. He knew that she didn't like it when he walked in on her when she was getting ready to go someplace fancy. Even though they lived together, she still liked to surprise him. Soon enough, Reagan came out. She was still putting in one of her earrings. Wyatt got up and walked towards her. He pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. "You look beautiful as always."

"That is so sweet." Said Michaela jokingly.

Reagan turned around and looked at Michaela. "Oh my god. You look amazing. Who are you trying to impress?" Michaela was wearing a low cut, slinky red dress with thin spaghetti straps.

Michaela gave her a glare.

Wyatt noticed this. "I'm going to get ready. I told Chris that it was a fancy place so he's has some clothes with him. Wyatt disappeared into the bedroom and was out within minutes. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Replied Michaela and Reagan. They left the apartment and got into the car. Wyatt opened Reagan's door and Michaela's door before getting into his. At about 4:55, they arrived at the restaurant. Once inside, they were brought to their table where Chris was already waiting. His jaw just about dropped when he saw Michaela but she was the only one to not notice it. Wyatt took out Reagan's chair so she could sit and then back in. Chris did the same for Michaela even though it wasn't exactly a date for them.

Chris was staring at her without realizing it.

"Stop staring at her." Whispered Wyatt.

Chris looked away from her and at his menu. Reagan looked over at Wyatt and smiled, noticing how Chris was acting.

"Umm this is really expensive. I don't think I have the money for this." Said Michaela.

"Don't worry about it. Chris and I are splitting the bill." Said Wyatt. "Order whatever you want."

The waiter came and got their orders and then later brought it back to them. Wyatt had the spaghetti and meatballs. Reagan had baked ziti. Chris had the three-cheese pasta and Michaela had the manicotti.

"To Michaela's last night here." Said Wyatt making a toast. They all clinked glasses and drank from them. After being there for nearly two hours, they decided to start leaving the restaurant.

"We should go to a movie." Suggested Michaela as they were leaving.

"I just spent like three hundred dollars in there." Said Wyatt.

"I'll pay. Please? It is supposed to be for me tonight isn't it?" said Michaela giving a pout as well.

"I'm up for it." Said Chris. "The girls can pay for the movie."

"What do you want to do Reagan?"

"I don't know. I mean look how we're dressed. We don't exactly fit in there right now."

"Who cares." Asked Michaela. "I'm going. Who's with me?"

"I am." Said Chris.

"Reagan? What do you say?" asked Wyatt.

"Ok." Reagan got into the car and Wyatt got into the drivers seat. He waited for Michaela to get in. She walked up to the car and Chris started walking to his car a block away.

"You go ahead. I'm going to go with Chris and keep him company."

Wyatt laughed. "Sure you are."

"Wyatt! Are you starting with this too?"

"Bye." Was all Michaela got as a reply. Wyatt started to drive off while Michaela started to catch up with Chris.

Chris looked next to him and found Michaela. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with them?"

"I thought I would keep you company."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So can I get your bed again tonight?"

Chris looked at her for a few moments.

Michaela laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Was that why you're keeping me company? So I would let you sleep in my bed again?" asked Chris.

"I was kidding. But if you're offering."

They were quiet for a moment. "If you want it tonight you can. You do need a good night's rest since you have a flight to catch."

"No. I'm good. You can have your bed tonight. Thank you though." Said Michaela sincerely.

Chris nodded and turned the lock in his car so Michaela could get in. He opened the door and she got in. He waited until she was in to close the door. He got to the drivers side and saw the lock was already unlocked. He got in and thanked Michaela since he knew she opened the door. They headed to the movie theater. The order in which they sat was Wyatt, Reagan, Michaela, and Chris. They saw Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. By the time they got home it was 10:30. Wyatt and Reagan went straight into their bedroom. Chris made sure everything was locked and waited for Michaela to come out of the bathroom. When she came out, she was in her tank top and shorts, ready for bed.

"You still out here?"

"Yeah. I thought I would say goodbye now because I don't think I'll be up when you leave here tomorrow. Did you ever check for your flight information?"

Michaela looked at her bag. "Yeah tomorrow at 8:30. I have to leave here at like 6:15."

Chris walked over to Michaela and gave her a hug. "Goodbye. Have a safe flight and call us when you get there okay."

"Yeah I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chris walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Within minutes Michaela and Chris were sleeping.

It was three o'clock when the man made his way into the apartment building.


	8. Chapter 8: Burglary and Going Home

Chapter Six: Burglary and Going Home   
Everyone was sleeping in his or her place when the front door lock clicked open. The door opened and in walked a man. He walked over to Michaela and made sure she was asleep. When he saw that she was, he walked over to the TV stand and started to untangle the wires to unplug them. The DVD player fell and Michaela woke up. When she saw the man there, she screamed. 

Chris heard the DVD box fall but thought it was nothing. After trying to fall back to sleep, he heard a scream that sounded like Michaela's. He opened his door and saw somebody else near Michaela. He grabbed his bat that he kept next to the door and went out. "Hey. Get away from her." Yelled Chris. The guy ran out of the apartment. Michaela stood where she was.

"Are you okay?" asked Chris as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now I am. Thanks to you."

"Will you be able to go back to sleep?"

"No. Not after this. I'll just watch some TV or something. You can go to bed though. I know you're probably tired."

"No it's okay. I'll stay with you." Said Chris pulling her into a hug. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Chris was at the end leaning against the armrest and Michaela leaned against Chris. After about an hour, Chris looked down and saw Michaela sleeping. Instead of going back to his room, he stayed on the couch and fell asleep.

Michaela and Chris woke up to her cell phone's alarm. Chris walked into his room and got dressed. Michaela took her stuff into the bathroom, showered and got ready. When she got out of the bathroom, everybody was up.

"Chris told me what happened last night. Are you okay?" asked Reagan.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You should've woke me up Chris." Said Wyatt a little angry. "Who knows what would have happened."

"I wasn't going to let him see me and then take off with her while I was trying to wake you up. You're not exactly a light sleeper." Said Chris getting angry.

Reagan got tired of this fighting since it kept on repeating itself. "Can we please stop it already. It's already been done. No need to wonder what ifs. Okay?"

Wyatt and Chris agreed.

"You ready to go?" asked Reagan.

"Yeah." Michaela got up and said her goodbyes. Reagan drove her to the airport and Michaela got on her flight. She slept most of the flight and arrived in NY at a much later time due to the time difference. She took a cab to her apartment and walked up the stairs to her apartment. She got her keys out and unlocked the door. She opened it and closed it quietly. She walked to her and Danny's bedroom and heard noises coming from people and the bed springs. She opened the door and saw a guy and a girl having sex in her bed. "Okay guys. Danny shouldn't have given you a key. Get out. I have to wash the sheets now." Said Michaela thinking it was one of Danny's friends. The girl got off of the guy and she saw that it wasn't one of his friends. It was Danny. "Oh my god. How could you?" cried Michaela. "I moved here for you." The girl got her stuff and left quickly.

"I'm sorry. It just happened."

"I thought you were in Florida on business?" questioned Michaela.

"I lied. I thought you would stay in California for the week." Said Danny putting on shorts.

"Oh. I get it. So you could sleep with her."

"I met her the other day and I had feelings for her."

"Oh my god."

"So if you met some guy that you really liked in California, you wouldn't sleep with him and not tell me?"

"No I wouldn't."

"You're lying. You know you would. You're that kind of girl." Said Danny.

"I wouldn't. When I was back home, there was someone I liked but I didn't do anything about it because I had you. You're an asshole. I'm moving back. We're done." Said Michaela as she stormed out of the bedroom.

Danny followed her. "What do you mean? We can work this out."

"Says the one who cheated." Said Michaela logging onto the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a ticket so I can go home."

"You are home."

"This isn't home. Home is where people care about me and my feelings."

"You know what fine. Be gone by the time I get back." Said Danny as he stormed out of the apartment.

Michaela purchased a ticket and started to pack. It took her about three hours to pack everything she wanted which was only clothes, makeup, and pictures that she had to take with her of her friends. She took her stuff, called a cab and left for the airport. She arrived in California late at night. She took a cab to Wyatt, Reagan, and Chris' apartment. She carried her stuff up to the front door and knocked. She saw the doorknob turn and saw Chris when he opened the door.

A/N: Okay there you go. An update finally. I've had this written maybe a month and a half but I think I was either waiting for my reviews or I had to edit it a little more because I wasn't too happy with the beginning. I've never had a burglar in my home so I don't really know what should have been done but I did try. I also have another fic in Charmed that I just started so I'm going to be doing writing for that as well. I also had another idea for one last night while I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. So I will be working on that or at least getting the basics done like profiles of my new people and how I want to set everything up. But I will stay on top of this one if people want me to. We're not far from the Chris/Michaela anymore! What you've all been waiting for. 


End file.
